all for a stupid glass of water
by Hiccstridlover14
Summary: hiccup is a fifteen year old boy in a school trip, when he goes to the bathroom to drink some water, everything gets complicated.


**HI EVERYONE, I KNOW I HAVEN'T UPDATED MUCH OR POSTED ANYTHING LATELY EXCEPT** **ONE STORY SO I WROTE THIS.**

 **HOPE YOU ENJOY!**

 **Hiccup's POV**

I only wanted to drink. My class and me were on a two-day trip with our teachers Astrid and Heather. Astrid was the nicest teacher on our school, everybody likes her but when she gets mad, all hell breaks loose. Heather was a nice woman too and those two together were the only teachers that could handle my class.

I'm sorry, I haven't introduced myself. I'm Hiccup Haddock, a 15 year old boy, I live in the island of Berk and go to the Berk highschool. Anyways, back to the story.

It was night, and everyone was in their bedrooms. I was supposed to be in my bedrooms too but I needed to drink so I went to the bathroom. I finished drinking when I suddenly heard Astrid's voice yell

"I want everybody in their bedrooms! If I see one person outside their bedroom, I'll send them home first thing in the morning!"

I froze. If she got me I was dead. I was nice to her and she was nice to me. I wasn't like other kids like Snoutlout or Tuffnut who where the only ones who said that they weren't afraid of her. But I knew better, they were afraid, they were just too stupid to admit it.

Anyways, I didn't know what to do so I hid inside a shower. Stupid? Maybe, but it worked. She didn't see me. I scanned my surroundings. Astrid was patrolling the corridor, entering the bedrooms. I sighed with relief when she got out of my bedroom, before I had left, I had placed my pillow underneath the blanket so if she came in she would think I was there. It was an old-fashioned trick but it was really effective. She didn't suspect a thing.

Two minutes later, I came out of my hiding spot. I was about to run throw the corridor when… I threw a fart. Don't judge me. I was nervous. I had never done something like this. In my right, there was a bedroom, Snoutlout's bedroom.

Oh no. Had they heard it? My fears where confirmed when I heard a group of laughter. Seconds later, every single bedroom was filled with laughter. Could this get any worse? Apparently it could.

Suddenly Astrid shouted again

"I said I don't want to hear a sound!"

I was toasted. I actually thought about surrounding and explain to Astrid why I wasn't in my bed.

But I decided not to give up. I saw Astrid enter a room and I took my chance without thinking it twice. I ran past Astrid. I thought she had seen me so I slowed down and came to a stop. I turned to face her but to my surprise, she hadn't seen me. I kept running, my heart going as fast as a Ferrari, until I reached my bedroom and I jumped in my bed. I didn't dare to move for five minutes. I finally stopped shaking and finally went to sleep. I wasn't the type of guy that stayed up all night partying. I was more the type that was hyperactive by the day and slept at night.

I woke up that night and realized that my two roommates, Tuffnut and Fishlegs were talking

"Fishlegs"

"what do you want Tuffnut?"

"a mosquito bit me"

"I don't care"

"but it hurts! Hey, is Hiccup awake?"

"yes I'm awake Tuffnut" I growled. I actually don't remember what happened next and the stupid conversation that we had. The only thing I remember really well is that suddenly, after I told him for the fourth time to shut up, he said

"What time is it? I'm going to put the lights on to see Hiccup's face and the time"

before I could say something, he turned the lights on and I looked at my watch.

4:25

"4:25" is said deadly calm "and I want you to go to bed THIS INSTANT" I yelled the last part

"we're already in bed" Tuffnut said giggling

"GO TO SLEEP NOW"

they finally shut up.

The next morning, I found out that Astrid and Heather had punished Snoutlout and his friends. What the punishment was, I didn't know, I just knew that they had been talking for a long time last night and Heather had found them sneaking around. I was talking to my friend, when I over heard snoutlout talking

"This is so unfair, Hiccup was sneaking around too, I saw him" I walked over and said

"look, I'm sorry, I just went for a glass of water and things got out of hand, please don't tell Astrid…" Snoutlout smiled at me, which rarely happened.

"it's okay man, it was cool, we laughed a lot when you farted, and the way you ran behind Astrid… we were all thinking, he's the man" the entire gang agreed

And everything because a needed to drink water.

 **OKAY GUYS, THIS IS FINISHED. THIS HAPPENED TO ME TWO DAYS AGO, EVERYTHING, FROM THE THOUGHTS TO THE… FART. I'M NOT PROUD OF IT BUT IT WAS ACTUALLY HELARIOUS, ONCE I GOT OVER THE SHOCK, I LIKE MY TEACHER, BUT SHE'S REALLY SCARY SOME TIMES…**

 **EVERYTHING IS TRUE EXCEPT FOR THE FACT THAT MY SCHOOL IS AN ONLY GIRLS SCHOOL AND I'M A GIRL… DIDN'T SEE THAT ONE COMING DID YOU? ;)**

 **HICCSTRID OUT!**


End file.
